leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mistralton Gym
(former, anime only) |badge=Jet Badge |type=Flying |region=Unova |battlefield=Mistralton Gym field.png |colordark=638D8D |colorlight=98D8D8 }} The Mistralton Gym (Japanese: フキヨセジム Fukiyose Gym) is the official Gym of Mistralton City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Skyla. s who defeat her receive the . In the games Mistralton Gym is designed like a military hangar. Pokémon Black and White The must first go talk to Skyla at the top of the Celestial Tower and ring the tower's bell before she'll return to the Gym so it can be challenged. The inside of the Gym is full of cannons which the player must use to make their way to Skyla. Most of these cannons help the player to progress to Skyla; however, some will blast the player back to a Trainer. The cannon behind Skyla works as a shortcut back to the entrance. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 The interior of the Gym has been redesigned to feature large fans at the back of the Gym that can blow the player across the room. Upon attempting to reach Skyla, the player can hide behind walls to avoid the heavy gusts of wind from the large fans. After defeating Skyla, a large fan that stands behind Skyla blows the player out of the Gym. Appearance Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Skyla.png |prize= 4200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=BW |location=Mistralton Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |1|528|Swoobat|♂| |None|36=カケル|37=Kakeru}} |1|561|Sigilyph|♂| |None|36=カナード|37=Canard}} |2|566|Archen|♂| |None|521|Unfezant|♂| |36=エルロン|37=Aileron}} |1|521|Unfezant|♂| |None|36=ツバサ|37=Tsubasa}} |2|580|Ducklett|♂| |None|528|Swoobat|♂| |None|36=ヨシアキ|37=Yoshiaki}} Easy Mode/Normal Mode |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Skyla.png |prize= 4320|Easy Mode}}/ 4680|Normal Mode}} |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Mistralton Gym |pokemon=3}} | / |gender=female |type1=Psychic|type2=Flying |ability=Unaware |move1=Heart Stamp|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Attract|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Acrobatics|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Assurance|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |gender=female |type1=Steel|type2=Flying |ability=Sturdy |move1=Air Cutter|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Agility|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Steel Wing|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fury Attack|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |gender=female |type1=Water|type2=Flying |held=Sitrus Berry |ability=Big Pecks |move1=FeatherDance|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Status |move2=Roost|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Status |move3=BubbleBeam|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Air Slash|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Special}} Challenge Mode |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Skyla.png |prize= 5040 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Mistralton Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Items }} In the anime In the , Mistralton Gym appears to draw major inspiration from its game counterpart, though it does have a dirt battlefield. It has a cannon that shoots Skyla into the air and explodes into confetti whenever she makes her landing. It first appeared in Cilan Takes Flight! when and first arrived in Mistralton City and found out that Skyla accepts challenges outside the Gym and plays out the battles in her head, which she calls "Air Battles". Her grandfather explained that Skyla had lost her motivation as a Gym Leader, and no longer accepted battles from Trainers. Infuriated, challenged her to a battle, which she accepted, feeling a battle between Gym Leaders would be more exciting. Cilan ended up losing the battle, and Ash then challenged her, and insisted that she battled in a proper one-on-one battle. She reluctantly accepted, and in An Amazing Aerial Battle!, Ash managed to defeat her and earn himself the Jet Badge. Skyla then agreed to take part in battles instead of Air Battles from then on, much to Miles's relief. Pokémon used in Gym Used by Miles It is unknown what Pokémon has used in his Gym battles. Used by Skyla is one of Skyla's three Pokémon. It was first used in a Gym Battle against . Swoobat was able to easily defeat his with . However, it quickly fell to Cilan's Crustle. In An Amazing Aerial Battle!, it was used in a Gym Battle against . It defeated his , but fell to his . Swoobat's known moves are , , and .}} is one of Skyla's three Pokémon. He was first used in a Gym Battle against , where he quickly fell against his . In An Amazing Aerial Battle!, he was used in a Gym Battle against , as the second Pokémon Skyla called upon against him. He battled against Ash's Tranquill, though she was recalled for . After a tough fight, triumphed over Unfezant with . Unfezant's known moves are , , and .}} Kana Ueda |vaen2note= |desc= is one of Skyla's three Pokémon. It was first used in a Gym Battle against . It struggled a bit battling which it had a type disadvantage with and was also ed by its . However, thanks to its , it was able to overcome its burn and defeated Stunfisk. In An Amazing Aerial Battle!, it was used in a Gym Battle against . Similarly to Cilan's Stunfisk, who had a type advantage, fell to Swanna. Ash's Tranquill next battled against Swanna and won thanks to her evolving into and learning the move .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Mistralton Gym appeared in Up in the Air and The Battle Within, where battled Skyla in a Gym battle. After being pushed down from the Celestial Tower by Skyla and carried into the Gym by her , Black was fired around the Gym by its cannons before finally landing into the one near Skyla. During the battle, Skyla told Black she would blast him straight back to Nuvema Town if he lost. Luckily for Black, he won the battle, but Skyla departed to Nacrene City with the other Gym Leaders without handing him the Badge. However, the cannon Black was in then fired him out of the Gym and onto the top floor of Celestial Tower. After Black rung the bell at the top of the tower, Skyla sent her Swanna down to him to give him a as a proof of his victory. Pokémon used in Gym is Skyla's first seen Pokémon. It was first seen with Skyla in the cargo plane while she delivering package in Nimbasa City. Later, it was used to battle Black in a Gym battle and was defeated by his Nite. Swoobat's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} is Skyla's third seen Pokémon. It was first used to battle Black in a Gym battle. In the battle, Swanna defeated Black's Nite and was defeated by his Costa. Later, it was used to deliver Black his Jet Badge and took him to Nacrene City to help protect the Dark Stone.}} is Skyla's second seen Pokémon. She was first used to battle Black in a Gym battle. In the battle, she managed to drive his Costa back into his Poké Ball but was defeated by his Tula. During the battle against the Shadow Triad, Unfezant battles with Lenora's Pokémon to protect the Dark Stone. Unfezant's known moves are and , and her Ability is .}} Category:Gyms Category:Unova Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Panaero City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Loza fr:Arène de Parsemille it:Palestra di Ponentopoli ja:フキヨセジム zh:吹寄道館